Amar o Querer
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Amar es entrega, sacrificio y dolor pero también satisfacción y mucha felicidad. Querer también da felicidad pero no durará por el simple hecho de que cuando se quiere no se entrega del todo, cuando se quiere no unen de nuevo, cuando se quiere solo es pasajero.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Amar o Querer.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Poesía.**

**AU.**

* * *

**Amar o querer.**

**¿Amar o querer?**

- Amor o querer, ¿Sabes lo que significan? - Preguntó.

**Amar y querer son dos cosas diferentes,**

- ¿Sabes lo que conllevan? - Se acercó hasta el.

**El que ama no sabe olvidar**

**El querer se acaba fácilmente.**

- ¿Lo entiendes? - Susurró. Sintiendo un nudo en su pecho.

**El amor nunca tiene final,**

**El que quiere pretende solamente una noche de placer sin igual.**

- ¿Ves la diferencia?, ¿Acaso no ves que me estoy muriendo? - Susurró acercándose más.

**El que ama entrega fielmente**

**El corazón sin pensar en olvidar.**

- ¿Acaso no ves lo que significa que este aquí?, o es que... ¿No lo quieres ver? -

**Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas,**

**Con la fuerza imperiosa de un huracán.**

**Yo te entrego mi alma entera**

**A tus pies pongo todo mi amor sin igual.**

- ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?, Te amo... es lo que siento. - Se acercó otro paso.

**Yo pondré ante ti el universo**

**Las estrellas, el sol y la luna.**

**Yo por ti iré hasta el firmamento**

**Y te amare como no te ha amado ninguna.**

Él se giró, encarándola. Su mirada se veía perdida, él no decía nada, no quería decir nada.

**Y es que tus ojos amor tienen el brillo**

**Ese brillo que me vuelve el alma loca**

**Y es que todo en ti es único amor mio.**

Se miraron fijamente... tantos sentimientos revueltos como si todo lo que creían se hubiera desmoronado dejando la duda, dejando el miedo asechándolos.

**Amor mio, ¡Cuanto diera por besar tu boca!**

**Amor mio no te alejes de mi vida**

**Quédate aquí por siempre a mi lado,**

**Yo te juro que luchare por tu amor vida mía**

**Y que pongo mi corazón en tus manos.**

- ¿Lo entiendes Sasuke-kun?, Te amo a ti... solo a ti. - Susurró de nuevo sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo, su corazón palpitar velozmente, su respiración acortarse. ¿Como no sentirse así?, él quería irse, alejarse de ella solo por creer que su amor pertenecía a ese chico rubio que en el pasado cautivó su corazón.

**El amar y el querer son diferentes,**

**El amor es más fuerte y poderoso**

**Es por eso que yo sueño con tenerte**

**PORQUE TU ERES PARA MI LO MAS GRANDIOSO.**

- Entonces ven conmigo. - Susurró el.

- ¿A donde? - Preguntó. Él se acercó eliminando los cinco pasos de distancia entre ambos, como lo amaba, como la amaba... ese amor que se tenían ambos, un amor que nació de una forma un tanto peculiar puesto que ¿Quien se enamora de la persona con la que solo se ha tenido sexo sin amor?

Aunque... ambos eran de por si extraños, siempre se complementaban, dulce y amargo, cálido y frio ambos... eran el uno para el otro.

- No lo sé... solo quiero tenerte conmigo, solo tu y yo. - Le acarisió la mejilla, aquella mejilla sonrojada ¿No era hermosa?, con tan solo un tacto sentían aquellas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, una sensación extraña y a la vez tan conocida.

- Si es con Sasuke-kun iré a donde sea. - Sonrieron, tomándose de las manos se subieron a aquel jet privado. Estaban escapando como dos adolescentes enamorados y es que el amor te vuelve joven, el amor te hace sonreír y también sufrir pero si es amor de verdad entonces siempre volverá porque aunque estén lejos siempre buscaran la forma de unirse, como un rompecabezas perfecto el uno para el otro.

Amar es entrega, sacrificio y dolor pero también satisfacción y mucha felicidad.

Querer también da felicidad pero no durará por el simple hecho de que cuando se quiere no se entrega del todo, cuando se quiere no unen de nuevo, cuando se quiere solo es pasajero.

Amar o querer son dos sentimientos diferentes.

El que ama aprecia.

El que quiere desperdicia.

**Ellos se aman por ello cada momento junto a el otro es como un tesoro que guardarán en lo mas profundo de sus corazones y sus recuerdos.**

* * *

_**Bueno el poema no me pertenece, así que aclaro que no es mío.**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gusta mi cursilería :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
